


Здравствуй, Дин

by EtoMaj



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:01:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27629947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EtoMaj/pseuds/EtoMaj
Kudos: 1





	Здравствуй, Дин

Я смотрю и вижу: в тебе чересчур всего,  
Тьмы и света, надежды, отчаянья и огня.  
Я давно на Земле, но ранее никого  
Не встречал, кто сумел бы столь потрясти меня.  
Я лечу за тобой, понять не могу никак,  
Смертные такие все или ты один?  
А ты рвёшься в бой - в бою ты совсем дурак  
И смеёшься так, как будто непобедим.  
Я опять едва успеваю прикрыть крылом,  
Предпоследний миг горит на изнанке век.  
Небеса сияют холодом, ты - теплом,  
Словно мы на равных, словно я человек.  
Не вернуть подарка, выбор не отменить.  
Я не знаю больше, кто я. Но я - живой.  
Я хочу и дальше просто тебя хранить,  
И людей твоих, и мир, раз он тоже твой.

19 ноября 2020


End file.
